Sylvia
''"She was my mentor for the rest of my childhood," - ''Andres Sylvia was a human female born on Jakku who had her parents killed after they went off to fight in the civil wars between the Republic and growing Empire. Biography Training Andres After Andres had been separated by his friends on Coruscant and ended up on Jakku, Sylvia noticed his need for help and took him in with care, treating him as if he were her child. Early on in their time together, Sylvia taught Andres survival skills and how to defend himself in the harsh environment. While he was training she noticed that he already had knowledge in fighting because of his Jedi Training and it was very easy to teach him. One thing Sylvia did teach Andres was how to aim with any blaster and gave him skills on how to hit his targets. Leaving for the Rebel Alliance When Andres had turned 17, Sylvia was gone very often without telling Andres where she was going. Sylvia was secretly working with the Rebel Alliance as part of their spy network and led a very dangerous Job. She didn't want to worry Andres or get him involved in the conflict and left him out of it. She would soon receive a job offer to be to go on a classified mission to learn more about the Darktrooper project and to steal any Imperial plans for their rumored "weapon". Sylvia left Jakku, giving Andres very vague information and wasn't seen by Andres for years. Darktrooper Project Sylvia went to various planets including the rebel base on Danuta even meeting Bruce Starkiller and Delta Squad after their mission to Veterum. She then traveled with a few others to Anoat to discover that the Empire was building a new phase of Darktroopers. She was able to find schematics to the armor and deliver them to the alliance, enabling them to exploit weaknesses in the troopers and warning them. Returning to Jakku After she had time to take a break from fighting she went on leave for months and returned to Jakku a year later to see Andres again. When she arrived she realized Andres had left the planet, only to find out from locals that he had left in a rebel corvette to join the Rebel Alliance. When she went to the rebel's new base on Yavin IV, she met reunited with Andres and expressed how proud she was. Andres didn't take this lightly and was angered with her that she left him alone on Jakku and that she wasn't there for him when he needed her the most. Sylvia obviously wasn't wanted by Andres anymore and she rarely spoke to him. End of the war Sylvia stayed with the rebels to the very end, to their victory on Maximus Prime. Afterword herself and Andres spoke more often, forgiving one another for one last time before they went their separate ways. While Andres went on to rebuild the Jedi, Sylvia retired from fighting and lived a life of solitude.